


Thrill of the Hunt

by Poochyena



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Barbara Gordon, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Cassandra Cain, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Talia al Ghul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Beta Dick Grayson, Beta Stephanie Brown, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne-centric, Full Shift Werewolves, Multi, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochyena/pseuds/Poochyena
Summary: When 10 year old Damian presents as an omega for the first time, he suddenly finds himself exiled from his old life and on the run from his grandfather's impending rage.At his mother's advice he seeks out the pack of his father, the infamous Bathound, as his new home. It's a turbulent time in the young pups life as he has to navigate his new instincts, master shifting, and learn to fit in with a new pack that seems to defy all of the teachings he had been taught.Tags are subject to change as I update
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 100
Kudos: 634





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha yeah I wrote this whole thing in a wild frenzy in like 2 days because I was mad at the lack of good Damian content I could find on here
> 
> I'm sure this whole thing is gonna cater only to me and no one else will care but I'm posting it anyway! I created an entire burner account just to post this too 
> 
> Anyway as far as context go, a/b/o dynamics here really only affect status and holds on power instead of anything sexual, as this fic will spend most of its time centered on Damian who is still a child. 
> 
> Along with a/b/o dynamics I also wanted this to be a shifter fic! So everyone has the ability to shift into their wolf form, though some are more proficient at it than others. Shifting on command is a skill that takes a long time to master after all 
> 
> So if you've actually bothered to check this fic out, enjoy! I have a lot of ideas for this one, but no set outline or update schedule so I'm sure it'll be a wild time. Not sure if I'll be introducing any pairings into this one yet but we'll see. If you want to see anything specific happen let me know and maybe I'll make it happen who knows

_“You can’t stay here anymore, Damian.”_

His mother’s words echoed in his mind as Damian trudged through the snow with single minded determination. He carried almost nothing with him. His sword attached securely around his back, and a knapsack with the bare essentials hung at his side. He had been outcast. Abandoned. Throw aside like a piece of rotted meat by the only pack he’d ever known, by his own mother! All because his stupid body had decided to present as an omega. 

Years of training to be the perfect heir to the Al Ghul pack wasted, years of waiting and longing to finally be seen as an equal to his grandfather dashed in a single night. Everything had happened so suddenly for the 10 year old. 

Damian had felt off after his daily training session with Ubu and retired back to his den early. The beta had reported this odd behavior to Damian's mother, Talia, who had gone to check on her pup as the sun began to set. He could only imagine her shock when she eased open his door and found a newly shifted omega pup, squirming around in his sheets. 

A pups first shift was usually cause for celebration, it would cement their place in the pack and allow them to join in on hunts to provide for family. It was meant to be the time when Damian would become a true alpha, and be officially crowned as the Al Ghul heir. 

Talia and Ra’s had planned it all so perfectly, so meticulously, that even the great Bathound had failed to notice for 10 years. 

Yet, fate was a cruel mistress and decided to deal Damian a losing hand. Instead of the alpha status that his mother and father bore, he had presented as an omega against all odds. He could never lead the pack like this, and Talia knew Ra’s would be furious about the outcome. He would kill her pup. 

Carefully, Talia lifted the little bundle of black fur out of the sheets and held him close in an attempt to calm him down. This was a confusing time for a young pup as they tried to navigate their new body and adapt to their new ability to shift. Damian's senses were heightened in this state, making every scent amplified ten fold, including the fear scent starting to make its way across Talia’s skin. He whined gently in concern, unable to stop himself despite feeling shame and embarrassment at making such a weak sounding noise. 

Talia had shushed him, gently stroking a hand down his back. They stayed like that for several minutes before she heaved a mighty sigh and set Damian back onto his bed. 

“Damian, I know this is hard for you to understand, but you need to shift back into your human form _right now_.” 

The pup whined again, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Shifting on command usually took months, if not years, to perfect for a newly presented pack mate. It wasn’t uncommon for a pup to remain in their wolf form for days at a time as they adjusted to the new change. In Damian’s case it hadn’t even been an hour. 

“ _Now,_ Damian.” She growled, the tone in the alphas voice making Damian want to obey. He had to obey. 

Taking a deep breath, he braced himself against the bed and willed himself to shift back. It was like pushing against a wall, no matter how hard he pushed there was no change. 

“Try _harder.”_

 _I am!_ Damian wanted to shout, the frustration of not being able to communicate pushing his efforts at shifting further. He could feel the wall begin to crack and splinter as his instincts began to lose the battle to his willpower. Pain wracked his body for the second time that night as his bones began to forcibly shift back into their human form. 

The process was long and agonizing as Damian slowly forced his body back into a human state. He finally collapsed on the bed with exhaustion, feeling a sheen of sweat form on his bare skin. Talia hummed her approval at her son’s obedience and quickly stood to begin gathering some essential items he would need. 

“Mother?” Damian questioned weakly, unable to do more than watch as Talia filled a small knapsack with a change of clothes, bandages, and a leftover box of granola Damian hadn’t eaten during his breakfast. 

“You can’t stay here anymore, Damian.” She’d told him, tossing one of his winter outfits onto the bed next to him, “Put that on.” 

Damian felt his embarrassment overpower his confusion as he realized his state of undress, and he weakly began to pull on the thick garments. Obviously his clothes had fallen off when he had shifted into a smaller form, it was completely normal for anyone to be naked when they shifted in and out of their wolf form, but Damian hated the idea of being so exposed and vulnerable. 

“I don’t understand, mother. What’s happening to me?” 

“You presented as an omega, Damian.” His mother explained, quickly ripping out a sheet of paper from one of his notebooks and scribbling a message onto it. 

Damian felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped onto him at her words, his exhaustion evaporating as understanding began to dawn on him. An omega. He’d presented as an omega. 

“But...I...you said I’d be an alpha…” Damian’s mind scrambled for an explanation as to how this could have possibly happened. How his whole life had turned out to be a lie. 

“Clearly I was wrong.” His mother's response was clipped as she finished writing whatever was on her note, folding it neatly and adding it into the bag and tying in shut, “You have to leave now, before your grandfather returns from his hunting trip and kills you.” 

Leave? Kill him? None of this was making sense! Damian didn’t have time to protest as his mother pulled him up, shoving the prepared bag into his hands and grabbing his sheathed sword from where it was leaning against the wall and ushered him out of the room. 

“There’s no time to waste, you need to cover as much ground as you can tonight. Your grandfather will return in the morning and smell your new scent, you’ll need to be out of the territory before that happens.” 

Damian's mind was a whirlwind of questions as his mother lead him down the backhalls of their home, _his_ home, until they reached one of the lesser used exits. The winter air chilled him to the bone as she propped the door open and shoved him outside. A fresh snowfall dusted the ground as the last dregs of daylight faded behind the mountains surrounding their territory. 

“Go to your father and give him the letter I wrote, it will explain everything. His territory is in the Gotham region, anyone in the area would be able to tell you where the pack of the Bathound lives. You’ll be safe there, he can protect you.” 

His father, the infamous Bathound. Damian had been told stories of the alpha and his strength. How he would one day meet the man and best him in battle, absorbing his pack under the Al Ghul name to lead an unstoppable force across the land. Clearly that wasn’t going to happen now. 

“What about you?” Damian asked, turning back to face his mother for what he realized was likely the very last time. The alphas features softened as she reached out to cup her pups face with one hand. She had always had a soft spot for her boy, father would be furious at her for helping him to escape. 

“I’ll be fine,” She assured him, pulling away with slight reluctance. She had done all she could for the boy now, it was up to him to remember his training and make the journey on his own. “Go now, and don’t look back.” 

She shut the door between them, leaving Damian feeling utterly alone for the first time in his young life. After everything he had been through, he had presented as a worthless omega. He gripped his knapsack tighter as he set out with a brisk pace through the snow. He’d show them, omega or not he was still the heir to Al Ghul pack. He’d simply have to bide his time and grow stronger before returning to challenge his grandfather. If that meant seeking out his infamous father for a pack to stay in for the time being, then so be it. Damian would adapt and overcome, just like he had been taught. 

—

Gotham was a territory unfamiliar to Damian. Fortunately for the young pup, he’d studied cartography along with everything else his grandfather deemed necessary for his training, making him memorize many maps of their surrounding areas to keep him prepared. Judging by his calculations, it would take him roughly a week to hike to Gotham. It was a grueling trip, but Damian’s confidence never wavered. He knew he could endure it. 

Rationing what little food he had proved to not be enough, resulting in him stealing food from passing territories when he could. It had resulted in multiple scuffles along the way, no pack was happy with a thief stealing food in the winter even if they’re just a pup, but Damian proved just as skillful in combat as ever. However, he also wasn’t above a hasty retreat when he knew he was outnumbered. One or two betas he could handle, but a whole pack chasing after him? Damian knew when it was time to cut his losses and run. 

A hastily bandaged gash on his hip burned as he walked. An alpha had sunk their disgusting claws into him with a lucky hit, and Damian’s blood boiled with shame at the reminder. He should have been better than that. 

The boy was exhausted, but he marched ever onward. He had finally arrived in the Gotham region, and planned to reach his father’s territory by sundown. It worked in his favor if the rumors of the Bathounds pack operating mostly at night were to be trusted. In 

Damian’s opinion, the Gotham region was a disgusting cesspool of unworthy mongrels that should be crushed under his heel. It was comprised of several small towns littered throughout the various pack territories, where basic instinct and pack law would dictate as neutral zones, where any pack could travel through to purchase goods and supplies they might need. However, Gotham’s packs seemed to miss this memo. Their towns and trade centers were notoriously victim to pack fights and territory claims, with bloody battles ensuing on a regular basis. Damian’s father had been the only one brave enough to try and end the madness. 

The Bathound had been just a legend at first, a powerful alpha as black as the night striking down entire packs that dared to disrupt the peace and harm the innocent. He was nothing more than a rumor, with no one knowing who he truly was for months on end. The Wayne pack was thought to all be dead, after all. Killed in a turf war between two rival packs. 

However, the alpha son of Thomas and Martha Wayne had survived the dispute and dedicated the rest of his life to becoming strong enough to end the fights for good. His popularity grew, along with his pack. He had taken in many younger shifters over the years, training them to help with his cause. His pack had done their job well over the years, beating back Gotham’s wildest residents into their own territories night after night until they started to get the message. 

Gotham had become more peaceful, but it still had a long way to go before it could fully recover from years of abuse. 

Stepping over the threshold into the territory probably should have felt like something, Damian figures. A life changing event as he stepped onto his father’s territory for the first time, he was going to _meet_ his father for the first time, but Damian felt nothing except the cold numbness of his toes as he made his way deeper into the land. 

There was no telling where their den would be, so Damian settled for heading right towards the middle of the area. Even if he didn’t find the den, he would surely find a pack member wandering around at some point. He was making no efforts to hide his scent or cover his tracks, making it easy for anyone to follow him and hopefully take him right to their pack alpha at his insistence. After feeling like he’d ventured in deep enough, Damian settled on the ground, digging himself out a spot in the snow next to a large tree. He would wait here until one of the fools his father ran with found him, it wouldn’t be too long now. Damian was already making plans in his head about how the pack here could improve their lackluster security for their territory. If he had been leading an invasion, Damian would have already won.

He sighed as he huddled in on himself for warmth, watching his breath dissipate into the cool night air as he waited. He was exhausted from his journey, there hadn’t been time to rest when the looming fear of his old pack being sent to chase him down was very real. Against all odds, Damian found himself growing drowsy. He stubbornly fought his growing weariness, refusing to fall asleep when he was so close to the end, _so close_ to meeting his father for the first time, and yet it soon became too hard to keep his eyes open. 

For a brief moment, Damian wondered about the likelihood of losing some of his toes to frostbite.

\--

When Damian awoke, it was to the sound of a displeased growl. He looked up to see a large wolf looming over him, their massive form silhouetted against the moonlight. _Alpha_ his mind supplied as the scent of this newcomer reached his nose. A large, _male_ alpha at that, one that could surely tear him to shreds if he had been a normal pup. However, Damian was not a normal pup, and refused to cower in the face of this mongrel. He sat up straighter and released a growl of his own, which seemed to confuse his opponent more than intimidate him. 

He could tell the wolf had dark fur, even with the minimal light provided from the night. However, a large stripe of a lighter color seemed to travel from his muzzle all the way down his back. No, this alpha was _not_ his father. 

“Back up Jay, you’re scaring him.” 

The wolf, ‘Jay’, backed up with an angry huff, giving Damian enough room to stand up and brush the snow off himself. Now that he was able to properly assess his situation, Damian could see another man standing just behind the wolf. He must not have felt the need to shift despite the low temperatures, and instead opted to wear a thick winter coat and pants similar to Damian’s outfit, though this man’s was more decorated, with blue and black insignia's dancing all along the sleeves. He seemed to be in his mid 20’s with black hair and a slender, but fit build. This man couldn’t be his father either, neither of these men are what he needed right now. 

“What’re you doing way out here all by yourself, pup?” The man asked, doing his best to insert himself in between Damian and the alpha wolf. He could smell the man was a beta as he got closer, which meant he was probably about to place peacemaker between a young omega and an angry alpha. Great. 

“I’ve been sent here to join my father’s pack.” Damian declared, crossing his arms over his chest and cursing his small height. He wasn’t a pup, dammit! 

“I think you got a little lost, buddy, you're on the Bathound’s territory,” The beta began, lowering himself onto his knees to be at Damian’s eye level, “Why don’t you tell me who your father is and Jay and I can walk you over to his land.”

Damian could smell the calming pheromones coming off of the man in waves, it was nauseating and did nothing but make him angrier. 

“I know where I am you mutt, the Bathound _is_ my father!” 

A sharp bark sounded from the alpha wolf, and Damian turned to watch him shake his furry head. Was he _laughing_ at Damian? 

The beta wasn’t doing much better, sputtering out his disbelief in bits and pieces, “That’s not...I mean...who told you that?” 

“My mother. I have a letter she wrote to prove it,” Damian answered confidently, reaching down in his bag to retrieve the somewhat crumpled paper his mother had given him only to hide it behind his back when the beta reached for it. 

“It’s for my father to read, _not_ you.” 

Even Damian hadn’t opened the letter yet, too afraid to see what his own mother had written about him and how he was conceived. Would it truly be enough to prove his heritage? 

The beta sighed and looked up at the sky. Damian looked too but he didn’t see anything particularly interesting up there. It was a few moment before the man seemed to settle on something, standing up and clapping his hand together. 

“Okay, here’s what we’re doing to do. Jason here is going to run home and get Bruce while you and I take a little walk,” The man announced, turning to the wolf with an encouraging smile. The wolf seemed less than pleased, but took off with an exasperated eye roll, tearing through the snow with a speed Damian couldn't hope to match in his current state. 

“I’m not leaving until I see my father,” Damian growled, feeling the animal inside him bubbling to the surface once again. He hasn’t shifted since the night he presented, determined to keep that part of himself locked away for as long as possible, but his anger was making it difficult to control. Extreme emotions always seemed to trigger a shift in inexperienced pups, but now was _not the time!_

“You’re going to see him!” The beta was quick to throw up his hands in a placating nature, wanting to avoid a full blown tantrum if he could, “We’re gonna walk the same path my pack mate is taking, right towards the den, and Bruce will come out and meet us halfway to get your letter, okay?” 

That was...acceptable, Damian decided. Turning to follow the tracks made by the running alpha and leaving the beta to follow in his wake. It only took a few quick strides for the man to catch up with him unfortunately, his longer legs giving him an advantage Damian didn’t have while wading through the snow. 

“I’m Richard by the way, but all my friends just call me Dick,” The man said, looking expectantly at Damian like that was supposed to mean something to him. 

Damian grunted an acknowledgement, not feeling the need to strike up a conversation with ‘Dick’. That wasn’t what he was here to do. 

“What’s your name then?” The beta tried again, reaching out to lay a hand on Damian’s shoulder. It was likely meant to be a comforting gesture, but it was unacceptable all the same. Damian was quick to rip the offending hand off of himself, turning around to jab Dick in the stomach with all the force he could muster.

It seemed to have the desired effect as the older male doubled over with a gasp, supporting himself with a hand on his knee as he struggled to return his breathing to normal. 

“Don’t touch me, _Richard_.” The omega spat, wasting no time in putting as much distance as he could between himself and the wheezing beta. 

“ _Gods,_ maybe you are Bruce’s son,” Dick huffed out, rubbing the now sore spot on his stomach, “You’re a total _brat_.” 

The rest of the journey was made in silence just like Damian preferred, even if his newfound omega instincts were whining at him about lashing out at a possible caregiver. If Dick was truly in his father’s pack then he would outrank Damian on status alone. It was common for betas to care for the omegas and pups back in a pack den while alphas were out hunting or trading in townships. 

_I’m not an omega,_ Damian reminded himself. He was a born and bred alpha. This whole thing wasn’t real, and his mother must have sent him away for another reason. It was all part of some master plan, Damian just didn’t know it yet. 

It seemed to take forever, and yet no time at all before figures could be seen standing in the distance. There were three of them, all distinctly human this time, and waiting for them at the top of a ridge just beyond the trees, the wind carried the scent of alpha down to them, making it clear that they weren’t here to be a welcoming committee and Damian could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up in anticipation. This was it. 

As they trudged up the ridge to meet with the other group, Damian was able to slowly make out the features of these newcomers. A female alpha with red hair, wearing a similar jacket to Dick’s though hers was marked with purple and yellows in place of his blues and blacks. The second alpha was a male, and Damian could tell by his scent that this had been the wolf to find him before if the white streak in his hair didn’t give it away. His jacket seemed to be denser than the other two, all black leather and red markings that pooled together at the back to coat the hood in a bloody crimson. 

The man they flanked stood tall and silent as they approach, his jet black hair was slicked back and his hands casually rested in his coat pockets, as if Damian wasn’t even threatening enough to warrant being ready for a fight. His scent was distinguished from the others easily enough, as he smelled like Damian and yet...different. Muskier with a hint of pine where Damian’s scent was sharper, with a spice to it much like his mother’s. Yes, this man was most certainly his father. 

No words were exchanged as the two finally reached the top of the ridge and Dick moved to rejoin his packmates, eagerly brushing up against the female alpha who shoved him away with a small smile. Damian silently handed the letter over to the man in the middle, watching intently as he unfolded the paper and began to read it. 

What did it say? Was it enough to convince the alpha that Damian was his? Could he not smell that Damian was obviously his pup? What would he do if this pack rejected him as well? Where would he go? 

Damian could feel his palms begin to sweat, and hastily shoved them in his pockets as he waited. He heard Jason let out a low whistle as he read the letter over the other alpha’s shoulder. The sound seeming to shatter the previously oppressive silence. 

“You’re an Al Ghul?” Jason asked, looking at Damian with his eyebrows raised in disbelief, “Didn’t think they could come this tiny.” 

Damian could feel his feral anger bubbling to the surface once again and bit back a retort as he watched the other alpha fold the letter closed and place it into his jacket pocket. Jason’s opinion isn’t the one that mattered here, he didn’t need his permission to join the pack.

“Don’t antagonize him, Jason,” The redhead spoke up from her spot on the alpha’s other side before turning her attention back to her leader, “So, is it true or not Bruce? Is this really your pup?” 

Bruce. It really was his father then. All eyes were on the man now as they waited for his assessment. Damian stiffened as the man approached him, getting down on one knee to get a better look. 

_Don’t bite him,_ was the only thought going through Damian’s head as his father reached out to cup his face, gently tilting it side to side with a contemplative hum. His instincts were at war with each other. Years of training dictated that this stranger shouldn’t dare to lay a hand on him, and yet his new hindbrain was purring at the contact. As much as he was loathe to give in to his new urges, it wouldn’t do him any good to anger the very alpha he was trying to appeal to. 

_Don’t you dare bite your own father before he even accepts you into his pack._

“You have your mother’s eyes, Damian.” 

Relief. Acceptance. A thousand thoughts race through Damian’s head before he finally blurts out a response, “Everyone says that.” 

It was true, even if it wasn’t what the boy had meant to say. 

_You have your mother’s eyes,_ all of his caretakers had told him when he was younger, and what else could they say? It was clear he hadn’t favored Talia as much as he had his father, but Damian hadn’t been able to put the pieces together until now when he could look at the other man up close. What did he share with him? 

Bruce let out a small huff of laughter before moving his hands underneath Damian’s armpits and picking the boy up as he stood. Damian let out a yelp of surprise as he was lifted up and held against his father’s chest, having no choice but to wrap his legs around the alpha’s waist as he scrambled to get a grip on his shoulders. 

“I can walk just fine!” Damian protested, squirming around in his father’s grip in an effort to show his discomfort, “I walked all the way here, you know.” 

“I know,” Bruce responded, seemingly unbothered by Damian’s wiggling, “But you’re tired and hungry and I can smell the blood from your injuries. I can carry you to the den.” 

There was a chorus of voices as all the other’s present began to talk over each other with their own questions. 

“He’s injured!?” 

“You’re taking him to the den?”

“Are we keeping him then?”

Damian felt an uncomfortable sensation coil in his stomach as all the attention was shifted onto him. Being the center of attention had never been a problem before, so why was he feeling this way now? 

“We can sort everything out _after_ we get home,” Bruce snapped, quieting the clamor of voices, “I want to get the whole pack together first, I’d rather only have to explain things once.” 

The others seemed to accept this decision easily as they quickly shifted gears into getting back to their den as fast as possible. Bruce lead the way with Damian still securely attached to his hip. He could feel his face flushing as the others all watched him intently from their place behind the alpha. Damian couldn't even remember the last time he had been carried, it was unbecoming of a future pack leader to be toted around like an infant. 

Unsure of what to do with himself, Damian cautiously rested his head against his father’s shoulder, doing his best to hide his face from the other’s behind them. He didn't want to see them... _looking_ at him anymore. Not when they were looking at him like that, like he was some sort of anomaly that needed to be figured out. 

With nothing to do, Damian could feel exhaustion creeping back into his limbs. His nap had been so rudely interrupted before, and despite what his training said he felt safe here in his alpha’s arms. His father wouldn’t let anything hurt him, and he would surely wake him up when they reached the den. Besides, it would be best to rest now while he could, who knows what would happen once Damian was introduced to the full pack. Integrating a new member was almost always a tedious process and just the thought of dealing with all of it tonight was draining. 

He shifted his position slightly in an effort to get more comfortable, moving his head to rest more fully against his father’s neck and closing his eyes. He could feel himself start to drift off almost immediately and allowed himself to think that maybe, just maybe, this new pack wouldn’t be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian's introduction to the pack doesn't go as planned, but sometimes instincts can't be helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make the very difficult decision this chapter of not having Alfred refer to anyone with the 'master' title as it felt out of place in a world where he wouldn't have been a butler by any means. It's strange to write and probably stranger to read but we'll have to get through this together 
> 
> ALSO as far as technology goes, this world is definitely less advanced than ours. I'm terrible with time frame references, so let's just say that while they have running water and electricity they lack more frivolous technology like computers and cars. Who needs to drive when you can run?   
> They have radios to listen to for entertainment, but no TV's just yet. A lot of this is going to be up in the air for a while if I'm going to be honest with you. 
> 
> Their den will also be expanded on in later chapters, no worries

Damian didn’t know how long he had been asleep, but he was suddenly aware of all sorts of new scents circling around him. He found it much harder to fight his way back to consciousness this time, his body refusing to give up its resting time now that it felt warm and safe for the first time in days. He could feel the rumble of his father’s chest beneath him as the alpha talked to who Damian assumed must be the rest of his pack. He focused on the whispering voices around him until he was able to make out the words being thrown around above his head, using them as an anchor to pull himself out of his drowsy state. 

“I mean, who lets their pup carry a sword around? Nobody else thinks that’s a  _ little  _ weird?” 

“It doesn’t matter if he’s ‘weird’, he’s Bruce’s pup and he’s joining the pack so you might as well start getting used to it.” 

“How’s he going to join the pack when we don’t even have any open nests? Where’s he gonna stay?” 

“Maybe he can bunk with you, Timmy.” 

“Oh no, you are  _ not  _ putting him in my nest just because we’re both omegas, that’s not how it works!” 

There was an abrupt silence as Damian began to stir, lifting his head from its previous spot against his father's shoulder and cracking his eyes open only to wince at the harsh artificial lighting they were met with. As his eyes slowly adjusted he could see...dirt walls? Were they underground? They must have made it back to the den at some point then. 

“Oh nice one, Tim, you woke him up!” A voice behind Damian whispered harshly, and the younger boy immediately resumed his previous wriggling in an effort to be put down. This was not how he wanted his first meeting with new packmates to go.

His efforts were rewarded this time as Bruce gently lowered him back onto the ground and turned him to face a crowd of packmates, making sure to keep a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. Now that he was able to get a better look around the room he could see that they really were underground. The walls were made out of a hard compact dirt, with tree roots spiraling down from the ceiling to provide much needed stability in the structure. There were a few hallways branching off from the room that Damian could make out, but no door that led immediately to the outside. How did they get here?

“Introduce yourself,” His father suggested softly, giving Damian a small nudge towards the crowd gathered around them, and they certainly were a crowd.

In fact, Damian’s first thought was that there were a  _ lot  _ of them. The Al Ghul pack had been large of course, but most of the shifters there had been nameless drones duty bound to serve their alpha. He could count on one hand the people considered their core pack, with all of them almost never being in the same room together. 

Yet here was his father’s pack, all stuffed together in this tiny room like they were important enough to be considered crucial for inducting new packmates. It wasn’t like they were intimidating, Damian logically knew he was in no danger here. So why was the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach from before making a resounding comeback? They were all looking at him expectantly, waiting on him to speak. He’d been silent for so long they must think he’s  _ shy _ . 

“My name is Damian,” He finally announced to the room, making sure his head was held high and proud just like he had been taught. He’d left off the Al Ghul part of his name, unsure if he should include it anymore after being disowned. Was he still an Al Ghul, or was he supposed to be a Wayne now? He made a mental note to figure this out later. 

“Aw, he’s cute!” One of the females cooed, leaning into Damian’s personal space. He could tell that she was a beta, and had long blonde hair held back by a headband. She didn’t seem in any way perturbed at the prospect of a new pack mate joining so suddenly, despite her attire suggesting she had been asleep before this whole fiasco.

“How old are you, Damian?”

At least his father hadn’t told them everything while he was asleep it seems. How long had he been out of it anyway?

“I’m 10 years old, if you must know,” He responded curtly, feeling his face flush against his will at the chorus of ‘oooooo’s that followed his statement. 

“Well I’m Stephanie, and I’m 19 if you  _ must  _ know,” The beta responded teasingly, earning a few small chuckles from the group and causing Damian to scowl. 

“And I’m Barbara,” The redhead alpha from earlier spoke up, “You already met me, Jason, and Dick earlier on the ridge.” 

The two males nodded in turn, letting Damian get a better look at them now that they were in the light. 

“Cass is the only wolf here right now, but don’t let her intimidate you. She’s just not a big fan of shifting unless it’s necessary,” Barbara continued, pointing to a sleek gray alpha wolf laying at the edge of the makeshift circle. She studied Damian with an observant eye, but made no move to get up and greet him. Damian didn’t know how to feel about that.

“And Tim here is our darling little omega who’s currently suffering from a severe case of unwarranted jealousy,” Dick took over, laying a hand on the shoulder of a shorter raven haired male that looked to be about Stephanie’s age. He gave a dramatic huff and turned to glare at the beta. 

“I am  _ not  _ jealous, I’m just the only one who’s taking this seriously!” The boy protested, and Jason gave a disbelieving huff from his other side. 

Of course it was just Damian’s luck that his father's pack had a prissy little omega already deeply rooted in it. It wasn’t unheard of for a pack to have multiple omegas, but these cases were usually reserved for pups born into the pack or mates coming in to be closer to their significant other. Bringing in a random omega to join the pack was a difficult process, as most omegas tended to be exceedingly territorial when it came to their packmates. 

Even if Damian was Bruce’s pup, he hadn’t been born into the pack and was in the precarious situation of joining after he presented. His hindbrain whispered words of ‘ _ mine mine MINE’ _ , and Damian couldn’t stop the low growl forming in his throat. 

It was enough for Tim to turn his attention to Damian with an answering growl. A challenge, and one he wasn’t about to turn down. Before anyone could make a move to stop the oncoming brawl, Damian pounced on his new rival with a snarl. He would earn his spot in this pack even if it meant killing this whelp of an omega and taking his place. 

Damian could vaguely hear the others shouting in concern and alarm, but it was like trying to listen to someone through a thick pane of glass. Nothing was getting through. It was a flurry of kicks and bites as the two wrestled on the ground. There was no grace or honor here, just the feral instincts of two omegas as they battled for their place in the pack. In hindsight, Tim had been lucky that Damian wasn’t coherent enough to draw his sword for a proper duel. He would’ve ended things before they even began. 

At some point Damian managed to sink his teeth into Tim’s arm, tasting the blood as it welled up beneath his blunt teeth that hadn’t yet had a chance to sharpen into fangs yet. Damian took a sick pleasure in knowing that this would have made the wound hurt all the more. Tim let out a yelp, bringing up his legs to kick at his attacker in retaliation. It was dumb luck that caused one of his kicks to land on Damian’s hip, where he was still nursing the ugly gash from an earlier scuffle. A white hot pain shot through the side of Damian’s body and he instinctively threw himself off the other boy with an ugly screech of pain. It crossed the young boy's mind that an infection must have set in for the cut to be hurting this much just from a simple kick. 

Before he was able to recover and resume his efforts at tearing the older omega apart, the entire pack seemed to converge on them at once to put an end to the battle. Barbara had grabbed Damian by his scabbard as soon as the opportunity had presented itself, dragging him as far away from the others as she could in the small room. 

“He’s ten!” Damian could barely register Dick shouting while Jason did his best to restrain Tim on the other side of the room, “He is  _ ten,  _ leave it alone! We’re not doing this tonight!” 

“That brat started it!  _ He  _ pounced on  _ me _ !” Tim snarled in return, though he seemed to calm down enough to stop fighting against Jason’s hold on him at least. 

“ _ You attacked a pup!”  _ Dick screamed right back. 

"Enough!” Bruce snapped, the domineering tone of the alpha clearly putting an end to the fight and Damian had to fight the urge to cower in shame. He had done nothing wrong. 

“Barbara, go take Damian to Alfred and have him look at his wounds. The rest of you, go to your nests. All of your pheromones are giving me a headache,” The gathered crowd slowly began to dissipate, leaving through different hallways to presumably return to their rooms after such a fiasco. Dick seemed to be the only one to stay behind, and Damian watched him approach his father until Barbara began to gently lead him away. 

“That was a disaster,” Was the last thing Damian heard his father mutter before he faded from earshot. A disaster. His first introduction to the pack had been a  _ disaster _ . It hadn’t even been a day and Damian’s father didn’t want him anymore. This was going worse than he could have ever dreamed. 

This was all that stupid other omega’s fault! If he wasn’t here this never would have happened! It’s not Damian’s fault that he can’t control his new instincts! 

He glared at the walls as Barbara continued to lead him around the winding hallways of the den. The gash on his hip had resumed its painful throbbing, but Damian paid it no mind along with the various new bruises now forming across his body. As they got deeper the dirt walls gave way to rock and concrete, and he did his best to memorize his surroundings lest he get lost later. He couldn’t risk seeming incompetent now, not when the entire pack likely already preferred their old omega to him. 

Eventually they reached a large room that seemed to serve as a small medical ward for the pack. While this wasn’t exactly a common feature in most dens, Damian supposed it made sense if they all fought as much as they were rumored to. He was used to such a set up in his old home, as even their training could lead to fatal injuries for most. Inside, a beta much older than the rest of the pack seemed to be going through the cabinets and counting supplies. 

“Hey Alfred,” Barbara greeted the man, leaving Damian to stand warily at the threshold of the room, “Ready to look at our newest member yet?” 

“Oh, Miss Barbara! I expected things to take longer,” The man, Alfred, turned to greet his visitors, “I had meant to come up and join you all, but I’m afraid I got distracted making sure everything down here is in order. We’re running low on antiseptic, and if I’m going to make a supply run I might as well check on everything.” 

Barbara grimaced at the reminder of earlier events, before turning back to Damian and beckoning him closer, “Well, we had to cut things a little short. Damian here got into a pretty bad scuffle with Tim.” 

Damian’s scowl only deepened as he made his way into the room, bypassing the other two to pull himself up onto an exam table and beginning to remove his sword and coat. He already knew the drill here, and didn’t need anyone to baby him further by helping him out. Alfred raised his eyebrows at the action and shared a pointed look with Barbara, but Damian couldn’t tell what it meant. 

“Why don’t you take some things and check on young Timothy for me dear,” Alfred suggested, gesturing towards the slew of supplies now laying on the counter, “I can stay here and see to Damian on my own.” 

“If you’re sure…” Barbara gave the pup a wary glance before plucking a few items off of the counter to take with her. She whispered something to Alfred before leaving, but Damian wasn’t quite able to make out what was said. Was she talking about him? 

Barbara gave Damian a small wave as she left, leaving him alone in the room with this strange old beta. It seems he’d been demoted from center of attention down to stuck with a babysitter in the blink of an eye. 

“I must apologize for my lack of manners, young man,” Alfred began once they were alone, “Allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Alfred Pennyworth, and I’ve been part of the Wayne family pack since before Bruce was even born.” 

“You’re old then,” Damian observed. It wasn’t meant to be an insult, just a statement. Age had always been a tricky thing to grasp for him, with his grandfather’s methods of eternal youth making things more confusing than they needed to be. Alfred could potentially be twice the age of his father if what he said was true. Older shifters didn’t tend to last long in fighting packs, it was best to not get attached. 

“Yes, I suppose I am,” The beta said with a wry smile, “Now, do you think you can show me where your injuries are? I’m far too old to do this without your assistance after all.” 

Damian begrudgingly complied, lifting his undershirt to allow the other to rub a soothing bruise cream across his mottled skin. As Alfred turned to return the ointment to its intended spot, Damian reached for his waistband and hesitated. The gash on his hip was clearly the most pressing matter, but Damian didn’t know if he could trust this man enough to expose such a vulnerable spot on him right now. He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice though, as the rest of the pack would be able to smell the fresh blood now surely oozing out of the wound. He wouldn’t be able to lie about it for long.

Damian grit his teeth as Alfred returned to his spot in front of the young boy. Why couldn’t he just get it together? It’s not like he had to take his underwear off or anything, it was just his hip! Damian steeled his resolve and tore down one side of his pants before he could hesitate any longer, exposing the hastily applied bandages he had fixed himself with before. The blood stains from before had dried into an ugly brown, while new blood from his fight welled up around the crusted edges. Reaching down he was able to tear them off of himself before Alfred could even offer. Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes at the pain and Damian quickly blinked them away even as he choked back a whine. 

Looking at the wound now, it was obvious that it was indeed infected just like the pup had feared. The area around the cut had swelled up, making it tender and sore to the touch. The cut itself was worse off, bleeding sluggishly while a pale yellow puss seemed out from the edges. Alfred winced in sympathy as he wet a cloth with soap and water in preparation to clean the wound. 

“I suppose I should warn you that this is going to hurt quite a bit,” The beta hesitated, seeming to wait for permission before going any further. 

“I’m aware,” Damian bit out. He just wanted to get this over with and go find his father again. Perhaps if he explained his situation he could curb the alpha’s anger, or at least direct it all onto  _ Tim.  _

That train of thought came to an abrupt halt as soon as the cloth touched his hip and all Damian could think about was the pain. He bit the inside of his cheek, determined to stay silent as Alfred gently began to wipe away any blood and debris until the cut was clean. Despite the beta’s gentle ministrations, Damian’s hip felt like it was  _ on fire.  _

_ You’re fine _ , He thought to himself,  _ It’s just a cut. Stop being so weak.  _

It couldn’t have taken more than a couple of minutes for Alfred to finish cleaning and redressing his wound, but to Damian it felt like hours. It felt like the entire right side of his body was raw and sensitive, but the pup knew from experience that he just needed to sleep it off and give his body time to heal. 

Just as Damian finished pulling his waistband back up and resituating himself in a position that was comfortable a sharp knock sounded from the entrance. There was his father, leaning casually against the door frame and looking as if he’d been there for a while. Damian had been so focused on the pain he’d failed to notice someone standing ten feet away from him. He was making rookie mistakes left and right, and felt the need to blame his new status once again. Presenting as an omega was already making him soft. 

“May I remind you for the umpteenth time that it is not polite to sneak up on an old man?” Alfred asked as he turned to face the alpha. 

“That’s why I knocked this time,” Bruce responded easily, not seeming phased by the beta’s rude tone. Damian wondered if it was okay for Alfred to say these things because he was old and didn’t pose an actual threat to his father’s leadership. Ra’s would never stand for such a thing. 

It barely took three strides for Bruce to cross the room and come to a stop in front of Damian. “How do you feel?” 

“I’m fine,” Damian answered. He could tell his father didn’t believe him, but Damian was already sliding off of the table and moving to grab his previously discarded items. He really was fine now, or he’d be fine in a few days at least. 

His father made a move to grab his things in an attempt to help, but Damian was quick to snatch them out of his reach. 

“I’ve got it.” 

“I know,” The alpha eyed the sheath Damian was currently clutching to his chest, “I just wanted to help my pup.”

_ Who lets their pup carry a sword around?  _

“I can carry it,” Damian repeated more firmly this time, tightening his grip. He may not have much, but he had this. His mother had given him this. 

No one was going to take it away from him, not without a fight at least. 

Bruce sighed but decided to leave the matter alone for now, and Damian was grateful. He didn’t know if he had the energy for another fight right now, especially one he would likely lose. 

“Say goodnight to Alfred and we’ll go get you set up for the night, okay?” 

_ How’s he going to join the pack when we don’t even have any open nests? Where’s he gonna stay? _

Damian mumbled a halfhearted goodnight to the beta as he followed his father back into the winding maze of hallways their den seemed to be filled with. 

“I’m...sorry for not coming with you earlier,” Bruce stated suddenly. It looked like their trip wouldn’t be made in silence after all. “I just needed to work some things out.” 

Damian shrugged. Everyone here was a stranger to him, it didn’t matter either way. The only thing his father could have offered was instinctual comfort and a calming scent, both things Damian had gone without for a long time. 

“I understand. Alphas are busy.” 

That should have been the end of it, and yet Bruce pushed on, “I know this is a confusing time for you right now, but I want to be there for you until you settle into the pack. I’m going to make the time.” 

The young boy didn’t know what to say to that, so he stayed silent instead. He didn’t understand what the alpha was saying. What was he going to do, shirk his responsibilities and follow Damian around all day? Probably not. 

They seemed to reach their destination when his father came to a stop outside a heavy wooden door, though this one stood out due to the large flap that took up the lower half. It was clearly the door to a shifter’s room, made to accommodate someone in either form. 

Inside, the room was all dim lighting and dark wood furniture, with a large round nest in the corner of the floor made up of black silk sheets and down feather pillows. No windows were present, and Damian wondered if this was for privacy or because they were still underground. The strong scent of an alpha swamped the area, making it clear that this was not a room that often housed visitors. 

“This is...your room,” Damian realized as they stepped inside. 

Bruce confirmed his suspicions with a nod, “You can stay in here tonight, or until we can get something else set up for you. I thought mixing our scents might help the others get used to you faster.” 

This was...strange. To his knowledge it was unprecedented for a lead alpha to let anyone share their nest. He’d  _ never  _ been allowed anywhere near his grandfather’s nest, and he hadn’t shared one with his mother since he was a newborn. What was Damian supposed to do? 

“You can stay somewhere else if that makes you more comfortable,” Bruce offered, seeming to sense his trepidation, “Duke is one of our pack’s betas, but he spends the winters with his father to help with hunting, so his room is vacant at the moment.” 

Occupying a stranger’s room filled with stale beta scent, or sharing a nest with his father whom he’d never met before today. Neither of his options seemed to be the obvious better choice, but one of them would surely make that other omega jealous. 

“Here is fine,” Damian decided, moving a bit deeper into the room to explore. A large desk in the corner was covered with papers, probably important information concerning the pack funds and needed supplies. A wardrobe with an attached mirror was located next to a dresser where Bruce likely got ready in the mornings. A small chest sat next to his nest that must have held something valuable. His father's room. 

Bruce nodded toward another door against the far wall, “There's a bathroom just through there if you’d like to clean up,” He suggested, “Dick was able to dig up some old clothes that may fit you, I left them on the counter.” 

This was likely his father’s way of subtlety telling Damian that it was time for a bath, though no one can blame him for smelling a little ripe after making the journey he did. As much as he was loath to wear someone else’s hand-me-downs, it was better than dirtying his father’s nest with his current clothes. 

Damian headed over to the bathroom with a nod, making sure the door was securely locked behind him before setting his items on the counter next to the change of clothes waiting for him. Not waiting to keep his father waiting, he quickly discarded his old clothes on the floor and stepped into the shower. He cleaned himself efficiently, taking special care in making sure his new bandages stayed as dry as possible lest he need to change them again. Watching the dirt and blood wash away down the drain below him reminded him of home, and Damian was once again reminded of the fact that it wasn’t his home anymore. 

After deeming himself acceptably clean, Damian toweled off and pulled on his ‘new’ clothes. He debated on what to do with his old ones, as he hadn’t seen any sort of laundry hamper in his father’s room but he didn’t want to leave them on the floor. After a bit of hesitation the pup settled on leaving them folded neatly on the counter to deal with later. 

Damian wasn’t sure what he expected to see when he exited the bathroom, but his father lounging in his nest in his wolf form was still a surprise. While he’d read of parents bonding with their newly shifted pups best while they were in their own feral form, the timing here seemed a little late. Did Bruce expect him to shift too? 

The large wolf pawed at the blankets next to him and Damian warily made his way over, only stopping to lean his sword up against the wall next to the nest where he could see it. Plenty of space had been left among the sheets for Damian to lay on, but he still found himself perched precariously on the edge of the nest. He tensed up as his father’s large furry head moved closer to sniff at his upper body in an effort to take in his proper scent now that Damian was clean. Seemingly satisfied with what he found, the alpha gently grasped Damian’s sleeve between his teeth and pulled him further into the center of the bedding. 

“I can’t shift,” Damian blurted suddenly, afraid that he was expected to do so, “My hip hurts.” 

It was a weak excuse, but a worry of his nonetheless. His first experience shifting had been horribly painful, and aggravating his wound during another attempt was sure to make things worse. The alpha licked his palm in understanding, and Damian relaxed slightly knowing that he could put off the ordeal for a bit longer. 

It took a bit of squirming before Damian was able to find a comfortable position, though the furry weight against his back seemed to be inevitable no matter where he moved to. A wet nose snuffled through his hair and down to the back of his neck until Damian reached back to blindly swat it away. He had already bathed himself, thank you very much. 

They lay there in silence, each of them waiting for the other to fall asleep first. Bruce so he could make sure his newly discovered pup was safe, and Damian so he could move away from the overbearing alpha. 

It was a silent battle of wills, and it wasn’t until they woke the next morning that Damian realized he had lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha hoo boy a new chapter already. Don't get used to this frequent update schedule man I'm just feeling a lot of inspiration right now   
> Sorry this one is a bit shorter than the first and also ends with Damian falling asleep again but it was either ending it here or going on for another 10-15 pages and I'm not patient enough for that 
> 
> I also want to say I'm completely blown away but all the support I received on the first chapter! Over 90 kudos already is,, a lot for me   
> I don't even know how you guys are finding this fic tbh?? I'm definitely not doing any advertising where are you coming from


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has to try and fix things before it's too late, and Damian learns and important lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops sorry this chapter took so long. I actually had two other drafts of this chapter written out that went in different directions but I just didn't like them and ended up scrapping the whole thing before settling on this one. I'm still not totally satisfied with it, and my chapters keep getting shorter and shorter, but I felt like I needed to just suck it up, put it out there, and move on!
> 
> I settled on trying out other character POVs instead of staying with Damian for the entire time to sort of get a fresh perspective and I think it worked out pretty well for this chapter. 
> 
> Also!! DarkPixel made fanart for chapter one and I'm posting it here so everyone can see it: https://pxheart.tumblr.com/post/616089823069011968/a-little-omega-pup-damian-from-the-fic-that-has
> 
> It's super cute and I love it thank you again!! Now onto the chapter

It wasn’t often in Bruce’s life that he had a problem he couldn’t solve. He was known for his ingenuity and perseverance, pushing through the turmoil of Gotham in order to create a better future for them all. He was the leader of the strongest pack around, nearly undefeated in battles, and sitting on a fortune big enough to allow them all to live out the rest of their lives in luxury. 

But this...Bruce couldn’t fix this. 

Damian was so small, and so young, and _Bruce’s pup_ , and the alpha was suddenly clueless as to what he should do. The Bathound pack had developed a reputation for taking in strays, sure, and Bruce cared for them as if they were his own, but this was different. This was a pup that shared his blood, that he could smell himself on from a mile away, that kickstarted his parental instincts like none of the others ever had before. 

A pup he had missed growing up for ten years. It made him a bit sick to think about everything the young boy had likely already gone through in his short life. Everything he’d had to endure since Bruce hadn’t been there to protect him like an alpha should, like a _father_ should. Dammit, he should have _known_. 

It should have been obvious that the Al Ghul pack was plotting something when their attacks became less and less frequent. He should have figured it out when Talia had stopped coming around to convince him to join their cause. He was foolish to think that night together would’ve had no consequences...

Dwelling on the past wouldn’t do either of them any good now, but Bruce couldn’t help but do so as he lay awake that night. He was overcome with the thought that if he fell asleep, he would wake up the next day and discover this had all been a dream. So he stayed awake, and he watched his pup sleep, and he thought about the past. 

He thought about the sword leaning against his wall, and if Damian was actually able to wield it in a battle. He thought about Dick telling them all about the punch he’d received just for touching the boy without permission. He thought about how _easy_ it had been to pick Damian up, and how uncomfortable he’d looked with the idea of being carried. When’s the last time anyone had picked him up before Bruce? Had he been set down the same day he’d learned to walk only to realize he’d never be carried again? Did he reach up towards his mother, desperate for attention, only to cry at her rejection? Was he punished for being weak?

Bruce had heard a few stories of Talia’s childhood from the other alpha, but from what he could gather it was less than pleasant. Jason hasn’t told him much better from the short time he had spent with them as well. It was hopeless to think that things within their pack had improved any by the time Damian had come along. He flexed his claws in anger, feeling them dig into the soft sheets below him while he imagined them digging into someone else. 

Damian was here now and that’s what mattered. Tomorrow would be a new day and they’d try this again. Everything would be fine. 

—————

It took less than a week for things to fall apart. 

It would have been nice if Damian was able to settle into their pack at his own pace, slowly but surely finding out where he fits into their little puzzle. In a perfect world he would discover his own little niche and snap right into place, like he had been there the whole time. Unfortunately for everyone, this was not a perfect world, and Damian wasn’t settling in at _all._

The boy was clearly unaccustomed to their lifestyle, and shied away from everyone except for Bruce. He wasn’t comprehending their pack structure, and grew increasingly frustrated when anyone tried to explain things to him. The Al Ghul pack had a more...classic view of dynamics. Alpha’s were at the top, and omegas were at the bottom. That’s how it always was, and how it always will be, except for when it wasn’t and when it hadn’t been that way for some time. 

Dick was second in command in their pack despite being a beta, which was unprecedented as far as Damian was concerned. There were plenty of other alpha’s in the pack that could fill that role, as he’d so loudly announced once he found out. This led to a conversation about manners and how there may be good natured ribbing and teasing, but these were different from being just plain rude. 

Bruce wasn’t ruling over his pack with an iron fist, and the others weren’t being insubordinate just because they treated him like a normal person. Damian wasn’t better than anyone else just because he was the pack leader’s pup, but he wasn’t being disrespected because he was an omega, they were just trying to treat him as an equal. It was hard to explain to someone so young that their entire way of life was just...wrong. 

It also became apparent very quickly that Damian and Tim were not going to get along, and it was throwing the entire pack off. Tim rotated violently between rubbing his scent everywhere he could and refusing to leave his room, with his mood changing from hot to cold just as rapidly. Even with Bruce’s scent coating the boy, Tim was unable to adapt to their new addition as well as Bruce had hoped. He suspected it had something to do with the bitterness of their first meeting. 

On the other hand, Damian’s mood followed a predictable pattern of explosive anger, moody silence, and a grumbled apology after enough time had passed (though it usually felt more forced than sincere). He wasn’t able to vent his frustrations by scent marking, as he wasn’t comfortable with the pack yet, which made it even easier for Tim to overpower any evidence of Damian existing in the den at all. Consequently, this fueled Damian’s idea of two omegas not being allowed in the pack, which made him more likely to strike out at Tim in an effort to win his place, which made Tim bitter, and caused him to want to erase any evidence of Damian from the den with even more of a vengeance, and so on and so forth. 

They fed off each other’s negative emotions, creating an oppressive storm cloud that weighed heavily on the pack. To make things worse, Bruce had forbidden the younger boy from going outside until he was able to better acclimate to his new status and bond with his packmates. It was also a safety concern until they could assure themselves that no one from Damian’s old pack had followed him all the way here to finish him off, which just seemed to infuriate the child even more. 

Convincing Damian to leave his sword in Bruce’s room was a challenge the alpha had to face every single time they had to venture out into the den, and it was becoming harder every time. At one point he’d just tried to hide the damn thing while Damian was asleep, but the result had been a tantrum so massive Bruce eventually had to give up and relinquish it or risk his pup running away to a new pack.

Damian and Tim soon had to be escorted everywhere at all times in an effort to prevent anymore infighting, and while Tim’s partner varied quite frequently throughout the day, Damian's had been limited almost exclusively to Bruce after his unreceptive attitude towards the others. Walking through the hallways with either of them quickly became a game of roulette, and if the two of them happened to bump into each other it was game over. 

The anger and discomfort of the omegas affected the rest of the pack as well, making them crabby and more prone to snapping at one another. Some of them were unable to sleep, and their work in the field became sloppy as a result. Bruce’s perfectly formed structure was quickly crashing down all around him, and he needed to find a way to fix things before the damage was irreparable. While the others were doing their best to talk Tim down, there wasn’t much they could do. Tim needed reassurance from his alpha that he wasn’t about to be kicked out of the pack and replaced, but Bruce was too busy trying to placate Damian to give that to him. 

On Damian’s fourth day in the pack, the two omegas were so worked up they barely even ate and their health came into play along with their overall well-being. Not to mention the concern Bruce had over Damian still refusing to shift despite his continued nudging. It was essential for a newly presented shifter to spend time in their feral form and come to terms with a new part of themselves, and equally essential for a new packmate to spend time with others in both forms to form a proper bond. Damian was missing out of both of these key elements, whether it was from the stress of a new environment and a rival omega, or from the now almost healed cut on his hip like the boy claimed was yet to be seen. Either way, it needed to be fixed. 

As the fifth day came around Bruce had come up with a solution, as much as he was loath to carry it out. 

“I’m going into town today to get some things for you,” Bruce told Damian as they sat in the kitchen for breakfast, though he doubted he’d be able to get the boy to eat much, “Dick’s going to watch you while I’m gone.” 

“That’s not fair! I should be allowed to go!” The explosion was immediate, and Bruce watched as Damian pounded his fist on the table in a bout of rage, sending his spoon clattering to the ground.

“I told you, it’s not safe for you to leave the den right now.” 

“I can take care of myself! You don’t know what I’m capable of!” Damian was fuming, and Bruce only felt a little bad about finding the boy more cute than scary. He could pick the pup up with one hand, it wasn’t a stretch to think that an assassin sent by the Al Ghul’s could overpower him just as easily, even if he’d had training. 

Instead of telling Damian this and making him angrier, Bruce glossed over his rebuttal in an attempt to stay on topic, “Dick’s one of the best shifters in the region, you know. Maybe he can help teach you about that.” 

Damian crossed his arms with a huff and slumped down in his chair, pushing his barely touched bowl of oatmeal away so he could lay his head down. It seems they’d moved on to a moody silence already then. 

“I'll be back before it gets late, you’ll be fine,” Bruce continued anyway, “We’ll go find Dick right after breakfast. It’ll be good for you to spend time with some of the others.” 

“I don’t _want_ to spend time with the others,” Damian grumbled, “They don’t even want me here.” 

“They want you just as much as I do,” Bruce reassured him, reaching a hand across the table to pat the boy’s. 

A muffled _Hmph!_ was the only response he received, but Damian didn’t pull his hand away. 

— 

Dick had been more than happy to watch Damian for the day once Bruce was able to track him down. He seemed to have an idea of what Bruce was trying to do if the knowing looks the beta gave him were any indication. They could both tell Damian was apprehensive by the way he clung to Bruce’s shirt, but he was putting on a brave face. When it came time for the alpha to go, Damian sadly released his hold on his father and Bruce could feel his heart ache at the loss. He knew Dick would take good care of the boy, and he’d only be gone for half a day at the most, but it was hard to be leaving Damian so soon and at such a bad time. 

He could feel a pair of eyes follow him down the hallway until he disappeared around a corner, and hoped that this plan would work. 

In hindsight, Bruce had been lucky that Damian didn’t push for details about the trip. He may not have been able to lie to the boy. He just hoped convincing his traveling companion would be just as easy, but there was only one way to find out. 

Bruce didn’t even need to knock before the door in front of him swung open to reveal a disheveled Tim glaring up at him, “You reek.” 

“I smell like my son. You’ll have to get used to it,” Bruce responded easily, looking past the omega and into the room to see who’s turn it was to stay with him. Stephanie gave him a tiny wave from her spot on the floor, where she had apparently gotten bored enough to start reorganizing the clothes in Tim’s dresser by the looks of it. 

“I want you to come into town with me,” The alpha continued, not giving the other any time to think of some snappy retort, “Just you and me.” 

Tim gave him a skeptical look, “What for?” 

“I’ll tell you on the way. It’s a long walk.” 

The younger male didn’t seem completely satisfied with that answer, but it was enough to get him to shoo Stephanie away and get changed into something more practical for a hike in the cold. It was quiet as they made their way outside, emerging from the hidden den entrance on the side of a hill. 

They were lucky to not have a wind chill during their walk, but the low temperatures still caused the omega to pull his coat tighter around his body. Bruce noted that it was his pack coat, bold and bright colors showing off his status as their youngest member. Almost all of them had worn it at some point, and it was a miracle Alfred was continuously able to repair the poor thing to keep it from falling apart. They were both acutely aware that Damian would be getting it sooner rather than later, and that Tim would have to get a new one made. 

“I want you to help me pick some things out for Damian,” Bruce started once they were far enough away from their home. Tim let out a loud groan but the alpha didn’t let it deter him, “You know what a new omega needs more than anyone else in the pack, so I’m going to need your help with this.” 

“He needs to learn some manners, first of all,” Tim growled, giving a particularly hard kick to a nearby snowdrift. It was clear he was still in a foul mood, but hopefully that would change soon. 

“You know I also brought you out here to talk, Tim.” 

“Yeah, obviously. You’re gonna tell me to grow up and ‘be the bigger man’ about all of this, and to stop letting my instincts rule my life, but this isn’t even about all of that!”

“So what is it then?” Bruce asked, stopping the both of them in the middle of the path, “What's really bothering you? I know it’s not just because Damian’s an omega, you’re better than that.” 

“You act like I’m not allowed to have any feelings on the matter!” Tim snapped, “That you can just bring in anyone you want without asking us first and it’ll be fine because _you’re_ the alpha! You’re doting on him like he’s some innocent little angel, but his attitude is _way_ worse than mine about the whole ordeal!” 

“I’m not-“ 

“Yes you are! You totally are! You want me to grow up but _he_ gets a free pass to do whatever he wants! Just...just be honest with me, Bruce. If it came down to it, and Damian _never_ settled into the pack, would you choose him over me?” 

And there was the real issue, just like Bruce had suspected. They had always been a found family, relying on each other to pick up the slack where blood relatives fell short, but now they all had a blood relative to compete with. It seemed like Damian’s arrival had caused some insecurities to fester amongst his pack, and Bruce hadn’t acted fast enough to keep them under control. 

“I’m not choosing anyone, Tim. We’re one pack, and one family, even if we have two omegas. Damian being my pup by blood doesn’t make me love you any less,” Bruce said, reaching out to grab Tim’s arm and pull him into a hug. The younger boy let it happen, wrapping his arms around the alpha and burying his face into Bruce’s chest, “I know it’s hard right now, but Damian _will_ settle into the pack, we just have to give him some more time. You two may even be friends someday.” 

They pulled apart after a minute, the cold keeping them from staying in one place for too long. The air around them didn’t seem to have the same doomed atmosphere as before, so Bruce would count this as a win. 

“I guess he doesn’t smell _that_ bad…” Tim conceded as the two continued on their way. 

“You know he smells like me, right?” Bruce asked, “We have similar scents.” 

“Well I’ve never said you smell good either.” Tim said, wrinkling his nose for dramatic effect. 

Bruce let out a sharp laugh, which was echoed by his companion, and things seemed to fall back into place. Maybe he could fix this after all. 

—-

Back at the den, things weren’t going as well as Dick had hoped. Normally he had no problems bonding with new pack members, usually he even played a bigger part than Bruce did when it came to helping them settle in, but Damian was a different story. 

He wouldn’t listen to Dick _at all_ about anything. His status as second in command meant nothing to the younger boy. 

“I know shifting can be scary-“ 

“I’m not scared!” Damian was quick to cut him off from his spot on the living room couch. Dick had wanted to keep him somewhere easily accessible for the pack instead of locked away in a room like Bruce was prone to doing, but maybe the man had his reasons for that. It was a little hard to hide a screaming match in an open room, and all the different scents mingling about just seemed to make the boy antsy. 

“Well I’m just saying if you _were_ scared it’d be totally normal. I was scared when I first presented! I was stuck as a tiny little wolf pup for three whole days!” Dick tried to push on despite Damian’s foul mood, but it was hard to find common ground with someone who was raised by a pack of assassins. 

Well, it was hard for him at least. 

“Oof, three whole days? You were a late bloomer, weren’t you?” Jason chimed in. He had wandered past them after having breakfast and decided to do the most annoying thing possible by staying. He’d taken up residence in an armchair, lounging around like he was the alpha in charge now that Bruce was gone. The only reason Dick hadn’t chased him off was because Damian was shockingly receptive to the other man, and wasn’t nearly as rude to Jason as he was to Dick (which was completely unfair if you asked him).

“It only took me like a day and a half,” Jason continued, puffing out his chest with pride, “I think that’s a pack record.” 

“Well then I beat you both,” Damian snorted, “It didn’t even take me an hour after my first shift to get enough control to change back.” 

Dick couldn’t stop the surprised look from spreading across his face, a quick glance showing him that Jason was wearing a similar one. It was certainly an impressive feat, but not necessarily a good one, “You didn’t even spend an hour in your feral form when you first presented?” 

“No,” Damian answered dismissively, though at least he had the decency to look a little guilty at the admittance, “I had more important matters to deal with at the time.” 

“And you haven’t shifted since then at all?” Jason took over, “No wonder Bruce has been freaking out about you kid, that’s terrible!” 

A fine blush spread across the omega’s cheeks as he did his best to look anywhere but at the room’s other occupants, “Shifting isn’t necessary for me, I’m much more skilled at combat in this form.” 

“There’s more to shifting than just combat, Damian,” Dick explained, “It’s a lot easier to track a scent when you’re a wolf, or hunt for food if you need to.”

“I’d prefer to use a bow,” Damian said dismissively. Gods this kid was stubborn. 

“Don’t listen to Dick,” Jason cut in, “Shifting is _all_ about combat. If you’re able to bite clean through someone’s arm in a fight I’d say you have a pretty good advantage.” 

“He’s not even full grown, Jason! Stop trying to teach him bad habits!” 

“Okay, fine. You want a _good_ combat tip for a new shifter? Watch this,” In the blink of an eye Jason had crossed over the room to where Damian was sitting on the couch and wrapped his arms around the younger boy, rendering him immobile. 

“What the hell!?” Damian snapped, immediately struggling against the alpha’s hold to no avail. His sitting position left him unable to get any good leverage to push back properly, and it was easy for Jason to overpower him with what he got. The alpha was easily triple Damian’s weight.

“See? If you were able to shift right now you’d be small enough to slip through my hold,” Jason explained, “But you can’t, so you’re stuck.” 

“I’m not stuck!” Damian protested, increasing his efforts to break free and causing Jason to tighten his hold. It wasn’t enough to hurt, but it was still uncomfortable. 

“You look pretty stuck to- OW!” 

Dick had interrupted their squabble with a smack to the back of Jason’s head, looking less than pleased, “Let him go! What is wrong with you?” 

“I’m not hurting him! This is just a teaching opportunity. He probably got way worse from his last pack!” 

The two were so busy bickering they didn’t notice when Damian seemed to tap out of the conversation in order to form his own plan. If this was a teaching opportunity then he would make sure they learned their lesson. 

“This is why no one wants to let you around new packmates, Jason!” 

“Since when has that-“ The alpha’s train of thought came to a screeching halt when his arms suddenly closed around an empty shirt. A wriggling ball of fur dropped out of the bottom, landing on top of Damian’s previously worn pants on the couch. 

“Holy shit! He actually did it!” Jason crowed at his own success, the loud noise startling the small pup into leaping off the couch in an effort to get away and landing on the floor with an ungraceful _thud_. 

“Oh!” Dick was by his side in a second, hands hovering over the little body as he pulled himself back up and shook his fur out, “Are you okay? Does anything hurt?” 

The little pup turned to look at Dick and cocked his head to the side in question. He was pure black just like his father, and the beta realized it would become difficult to tell them apart once Damian was full grown. For now though, he was still little and he was _so cute!_ Bruce was going to be pissed that he had missed this. 

“All good then?” Dick asked, and the pup responded with a shrill yip that he could only assume meant yes. He reached out again with the intent to pick the little fur ball up, but Damian was quick to dart out of his grasp. His movements were uncoordinated, likely due to his inexperience in this form, but he made up for it with speed. 

“Come here! I just want to check you out!” Dick pleaded, reaching a hand out towards their youngest member while Jason laughed. Damian sneezed, content to ignore the both of them while he wandered closer to the opening leading deeper into the den. 

“Hey, no! Let’s stay in here for a while, yeah? You’ll get lost in there!” 

The beta’s words caused the pup to pause, turning to look back at the two humans while he raised a paw in what looked like an effort to...wave?

“You wouldn’t _dare_ ,” Jason gasped, realizing too late exactly what was about to happen, “Don’t even think about it!” 

They could only watch in horror as Damian bolted out the door and disappeared into the maze of hallways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine the dynamic between Damian and Tim right now is just those videos of the fat corgi brothers that always snap at the air around each other but the bites never connect. You know the ones. 
> 
> Also I can't wait for Duke to come back to the pack in the Spring and everything is just in chaos
> 
> As always, I don't have a ton of specific ideas for where I'm going with this fic so comment whatever and I may work it into another chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New bonds are formed, clothes are torn, and someone has to get a bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi wow this update took forever huh? I promised myself I'd have the next chapter done by the end of the month and I succeeded, if only barely! 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the long delay! I've decided to not be a perfectionist and just start posting whether I like it or not
> 
> I'll have more notes and a few surprises at the end of this chapter, enjoy~

Dick frantically tore through the hallways of the den in pursuit of Damian. He’d shifted almost immediately in an effort to keep up with the pup, leaving his clothes carelessly strewn about the living room floor. He’d have to remember to clean that up later before Alfred saw the mess, but right now that didn’t matter. What mattered was catching Damian before he got himself lost forever in the endless maze of corridors, or worse yet got himself  _ outside _ . 

He’d left Jason in the dust almost immediately, not bothering to check and see if the alpha was going to help him or not. If he was, great! If he wasn’t, Dick didn’t have time to try and convince him. Tracking a packmate in your own den wasn’t exactly easy, scents that were 10 minutes old didn’t smell much different than scents that were 30 minutes old, and with all the zig-zagging Damian was doing it was impossible to tell which direction he was headed.  _ Damian  _ probably didn’t know which direction he was headed. 

Just when Dick was worried he’d actually lost the kid, he was saved by Stephanie’s angry yells echoing down the corridor. Determined not to lose him this time, Dick raced down the hall to the source of the disturbance. He rounded the corner so fast he almost slid into the adjoining wall, only barely catching himself before he did so. Now that he was close he could see the scuffle taking place just outside of...the laundry room? 

“Let it  _ go! _ ” Stephanie growled, frantically tugging on the pair of sweatpants firmly clamped between Damian’s teeth. Every time she pulled him up a few inches, the pup was quick to scramble back in an effort to not lose any ground, “They aren't even your size! You don’t need them!” 

Damian gave her an answering growl, wildly shaking his head from side to side in an effort to dislodge the beta’s hold on the item while he pulled back with all of his might. It was obvious that Stephanie could have easily overpowered her little opponent, but if Damian didn’t let go he’d leave some ugly gashes in that pant leg in the process. Not to mention the chance of Stephanie pulling his puppy teeth out along with it. If she pulled much harder it would probably hurt him, but Damian didn’t seem to mind. His hackles were raised in anger, and his ears were pressed so far back into his head that from where he was standing, Dick couldn’t see them at all. What had gotten him so riled up so fast? 

“ _ Stop it!” _ Stephanie screeched as the fabric began to tear at the seam with an ugly ripping noise, “I’m telling Bruce that you’re being bad! Let go!” 

Dick knew he had to intervene before things got any worse, but he didn’t want to chance Damian bolting off again now that he had the pup in one place. Navigating your new form could be stressful and overwhelming, adding in being lost in a den with a pack you weren’t acclimated to probably wouldn’t help. This could be the best chance he had at catching their runaway and getting him to calm down.

He slowly padded over, making sure to approach Damian from behind. Stephanie was quick to notice him and gave him a pleading look that Damian either didn’t notice or didn’t care about, too focused on his goal of destroying the unfortunate garment caught in their vicious tug-o-war. Inching himself closer to the pup was a delicate process, but Dick soon found himself just behind Damian and wasted no time in tackling him as gently as possible. He slid himself down to the ground until he was practically laying on top of the new omega, using his longer legs to bracket Damian on either side and keep him contained so that only his head was exposed. 

He felt a powerful flinch from Damian at his discovery of being trapped, but his hold on the fabric surprisingly didn’t falter. Dick leaned down to lick the top of Damian’s muzzle in an effort to say  _ ‘Let go, please’  _ but his results were the same, with Damian’s growls only increasing in volume. 

_ Just as stubborn as Bruce,  _ Dick thought bitterly, remembering just how hard it was to get their alpha to do anything.

“Dick, just scruff him already,” Stephanie whined from above them, “He’s ruining Tim’s pants!” 

And  _ oh  _ that was the problem, wasn’t it? A closer sniff confirmed that the sweats were  _ covered _ in Tim’s scent, and new pups were known to be teething terrors while their new fangs came in. What could be better to chew into bits than a rival omega’s clothes? 

It would be easy enough to scruff the boy like Stephanie suggested, forcing him to drop the pants and dragging him off to sit in the corner for a time out, but that wouldn’t help much. It would just upset Damian further, and leave Tim with a pair of half chewed sweatpants he probably wouldn’t want anymore anyway once he heard about what had happened. No, a sacrifice would have to be made here if Dick wanted the best outcome. The sacrifice of an innocent pair of cotton pants. 

Reaching over Damian, Dick put his own bite into fray. It only took a couple of tugs before Stephanie got the message and dejectedly dropped her half of the clothing in defeat while Damian’s ears happily perked up, and he quickly got to work on shredding the offending article from his place between Dick’s front paws. 

“I can’t believe you’re on his side,” Stephanie huffed, turning back to pick up her discarded laundry basket, “ _ You’re _ telling Tim when he gets back, not me.” 

Despite his best begging look and a well placed whine, Stephanie’s glare never faltered as she walked around the corner and out of sight, likely going somewhere she could finish folding the rest of the clean clothes in peace. With a heaving sigh, the gray wolf looked down at the source of all his problems. Damian certainly didn’t seem to mind being trapped underneath his packmate anymore, content to lay down and methodically tear at the fabric beneath his paws. He was astoundingly neat, all things considered, tearing the fabric in mostly straight lines until they snapped off and got spit out onto the floor. He needed to clean up this mess and get Damian settled before Bruce got back and found his newly shifted son in the middle of the hallway causing property damage. 

_ I hope this works,  _ Dick thought as he leaned down to snatch up part of Tim’s pants in his teeth before rising back to his paws. Damian let out an angry yip of betrayal as Dick proceeded to drag the pants with him down the hall, and away from their tormentor. The pup didn’t hesitate to chase after him, just as Dick had hoped. His sloppy gait made it easy to stay just ahead of the pup for most of the time as they made their way back to the living room of the den. Damian was able to overtake him at a few points, grabbing at a leg trailing a little too far behind Dick and getting dragged himself as a result until he let go and started the process over again. 

Damian’s barks were becoming increasingly agitated by the time the two reached their destination and Dick finally relinquished his hold on the garments. He left Damian to his new favorite pastime while he grabbed his now folded clothes from their place on the coffee table (how had Alfred managed?) and went behind the couch to shift back into his human form, sparing one last glance in Damian’s direction to make sure he was staying put.

He’d take a little privacy when he could get it, thank you very much. 

At least Damian had calmed down a considerable amount, rolling around over his new chew toy to properly coat it in his scent while his companion redressed himself. If Dick didn’t know him better he would almost say Damian was cute, but since he  _ did  _ know him he refrained from doing so and kept the thought in his head instead. 

“Alright, let’s try this again,” Dick muttered, crossing back over to where he’d left the pup and kneeling down on the floor next to him. Damian let out a low growl, hopping up immediately and moving so he was crouched on top of the pants, clearly concerned about Dick stealing them for a second time. 

“I don’t want the pants, Dami,” The beta assured him, “I just wanna take a look at you and make sure everything shifted into place properly.” 

It was rare, but accidents happened during shifts sometimes, especially with new shifters. Damian’s lack of experience combined with his unusually long waiting period between his first shifts was enough to put Dick on the edge. He seemed to be able to get around well enough, but Bruce had told him all about how well Damian could hide his own pain and he needed to be sure. 

He gently coaxed the younger boy into standing up straight, running a hand down his back and flattening the fur that had begun to rise up along his spine. He made quick work of his impromptu check up, lifting each of the pups legs and feeling along his joints to make sure everything had snapped into place. The only spot of concern was along his flank that housed the last remnants of the gash. It was lacking any fur, which wasn’t uncommon for a healing wound but could indicate that it would scar. Oh well, nothing they could really do about that now. 

Dick was about to pull away when he felt it, a soft growl emanating from the boy. At first he wanted to dismiss it as Damian getting irritated at him taking so long, but this growl was coming from his stomach rather than his chest.

_ Sounds like someone’s hungry _ , Dick thought. Bruce had mentioned that Damian wasn’t eating well due to all the stress, but maybe finally shifting had alleviated some of that. It’d be an early lunch, but Dick could make it work. He scooped the little wolf up with no warning, pants and all, before standing once again and making his way towards the kitchen. He could’ve led Damian with the garment again and let him walk, but he really didn’t want to deal with chasing him down for a second time if the kid suddenly decided to bolt. 

Damian struggled incessantly the whole way there, desperately searching for a grip with his paws in the tangle of fabric beneath him. Dick tried not to be offended at the obvious lack of trust Damian had for him, it was to be expected after all. All he could do was keep a firm hold and show that he wasn’t going to let him fall. Besides, he  _ wanted  _ to hold Damian.

He couldn’t help himself! Anyone would want to snuggle him! Well, anyone that knew he wouldn’t tear them up for doing so would want to snuggle him. New puppies were always adorable, with their soft paw pads that hadn’t had a chance to adapt to running on rough terrain, and their cute little ears that still drooped a little, and their  _ big puppy eyes _ . Adorable. 

The pack rarely got new shifters, with most of them joining after they had already presented and gotten the hang of their new forms. Even for the few exceptions they had never been  _ this  _ new when they joined. If what Damian said earlier was true then this might as well be his first ever  _ real  _ shift. 

Dick may have dragged his feet a little, taking the longest route he could to the kitchen and prolonging his mandated petting time with Damian, but no one needed to know that. 

————

While Bruce had only intended to pick up a few items in town, his reconciliation with Tim had led to the omega becoming much more invested in their shopping trip than Bruce had planned. Their bags were both loaded down with clothes, teethers, brushes, blankets, and a plethora of other goods Tim  _ insisted  _ that a new omega would need. Bruce had begun to suspect that some of this was just things that Tim wanted for himself (especially the lotion and bath salts), but wasn’t about to stop the boy from getting some gifts for himself. 

“I think it’s time we head home,” Bruce finally said. He’d been watching the sun sink lower and lower in the sky, and knew they had to get moving before it started to get dark out. He hated leaving Damian for so long, but at least Dick was looking after him. Gods he really hoped the den hadn’t burned down while he was gone 

“Not yet, I want to look at one more thing.” 

Bruce sighed, but allowed Tim to lead him through the marketplace and towards another shop. It wasn’t until they entered the small building that he realized it was a tailor. 

The tinkling of a bell above the door alerted the owner to their presence, his eyes widening as he recognized Bruce for who he was before quickly scurrying over. Fighting other packs around Gotham was an exhausting task, but at least it had  _ some  _ perks such as the respect and admiration of many shifters in the surrounding area. 

“Ah, and how may I help you two gentleman today?” 

Bruce looked down at Tim for an answer and was confused to see that the boy had suddenly become shy despite his bravado leading him over here earlier.

“I...need to have a new coat made,” Tim finally sighed dejectedly, pulling at the hem of the pack coat he’d worn for so long, and Bruce could feel his heart crack a little at the realization. This would be Tim’s real gift to Damian then. 

“Of course,” The old man replied, not looking put off in the slightest at the request, “I’ll just need to take your measurements if you’ll come with me for a few minutes.” 

Tim nodded and moved to follow the man behind the counter, but Bruce stopped him with a hand on his arm, “It doesn’t need to be  _ right now _ , Tim.” 

“Yeah, it does,” Tim said with a sad smile, “The longer we wait the worse it’ll be, and it’s going to take some time to get made anyway.” 

“We haven’t even thought about a new design for you yet.” 

Tim shrugged, dislodging Bruce’s hand and moving away from the alpha, “I’ll think of something while I’m back there.” 

Despite his reservations, Bruce followed him into the back room anyway, watching as the old shop keep dutifully worked to take Tim’s measurements and silently hoping that the man didn’t ask what the occasion was. Passing down one’s status was usually a good thing; A head alpha passing their title on to their offspring, a new mate being integrated into a pack, an older sibling passing their youngest member title on to a new brother or sister, all good events. So why did this one feel so hard? 

After the measurements were done, it was time to choose a design. Most packs had their own crests to make identification easier for allies and enemies, as well as unique marks for each member and status. In some regions color played a factor as well, but in Gotham it was more of a free for all. 

The two of them flipped through a book of pre-made design templates for ideas while Tim idly sketched out his new design on a sheet of paper the owner gave to them before hobbling away to seemingly help someone else. 

“What do you think?” Tim asked, holding up his paper to show off the results of the last half hour. 

Bruce smiled, “I think it’s perfect.” 

————

Dick watched the tub as it filled up with water, making sure to test it frequently so that it wouldn’t be too hot or too cold against Damian’s sensitive new skin. After deeming it to be acceptable enough, he cut the water off and turned to find the pup huddled in the corner by the door looking altogether pathetic. At least he had given up on trying to shift into his human form again at Dick’s insistence. It was already a miracle that he hadn’t done any permanent damage the first time. 

Dick sighed at the sight, “You have to take a bath Damian, come on.” 

Lunch had been a messy disaster, but Dick could only blame himself. In his defense, oatmeal didn’t sound like a messy option when he picked it out, and he knew it was something Damian would eat. Dick himself had eaten it in his feral form on a few occasions before just fine! Except Dick was full grown and well versed in how his body worked, while Damian was still clumsy and trying to adapt. He’d spilt oat mush all over the floor and all over his dark fur in a matter of minutes, slipping and sliding all over the tile in an effort to run and hide under the table after he realized what he had done. 

Alfred had materialized part way through Dick’s kitchen cleanup and gotten quite an earful about what one should and should  _ not  _ be feeding to a new shifter before being shooed away to take care of Damian and leaving the kitchen to the aging beta. It took a lot of cajoling and wrestling to get Damian out from the jungle of chair legs and into a bathroom, but somehow he managed. At least the pants had miraculously been spared from a mush covered fate. 

Damian only whined as Dick approached him, pawing at the bathroom door as he gave Dick the most sorrowful look he could muster. It didn’t have the desired effect, as Dick picked him up anyway before gently placing the boy in the tub and kneeling down on the floor beside it. He knew how frustrating it was to be stuck in your feral form and needing help, but for Damian it was probably worse. Something told him that the poor kid wasn’t used to being taken care of in  _ either  _ form. 

Damian’s whining became a constant stream as Dick began to wash his fur out, despite the beta’s best attempts to soothe him. He’d been so worried about bath time being a catastrophe, but it was going better than Dick would’ve dared to hope for. He’d expected Damian to go down biting and clawing the entire way, struggling to escape and soaking the entire room before they were done. He was grateful there weren’t any mad dashes to get out of the water, but Damian seemed to be smart enough to know that even if he managed to get out, he wouldn’t make it far with the door still shut. He was actually surprisingly compliant, standing still and allowing Dick to lather and rinse his fur out with his shampoo that was specifically made for feral forms. It would be better if they had a kind that was made for younger shifters, but this would have to do for now. Hopefully Bruce picked some up while he was in town. 

Getting everything out of Damian’s fur wasn’t the worst process in the world, his dark coat made it easy to see any lingering stains or marks that didn’t belong, unlike Tim’s brown fur that seemed  _ impossible _ to clean half the time. Damian’s whines and growls quieted down after a few minutes, leaving Dick to fill the silence with quiet praises for how well the boy was doing. All together it didn’t take more than half an hour before Dick was satisfied with his work, which was good because his knees were really starting to hurt.

He told Damian to stay put while he got up to grab the towel he’d laid out earlier, but turning his back for even a second was enough time for Damian to clamber out of the tub and plop himself down onto the bathmat below it. Looks like his good behavior had already run its course. Dick rolled his eyes but crouched down with the towel as the universal signal of ‘ _ I’m going to dry you off now _ ’ but Damian was quick to shake his fur out before he had the chance, spraying water everywhere in a 10 foot radius. At least the towel managed to double as a shield for Dick. 

“ _ Why  _ would you do that?” He complained, finally dropping the towel onto the pup and vigorously rubbing his damp fur with it despite the noises of protest coming from underneath it. After deeming Damian a more acceptable level of ‘only slightly damp’, Dick moved on to wiping up the puddles of water on the floor. Just as he was finishing up, Damian perked up and began barking urgently and clawing at the door with a renewed vigor. 

“Now what?” Dick asked, exasperated “I still need to brush your fur out buddy, it’s gonna get all matted up.” 

Despite his words, Damian refused to calm down, instead darting back and forth between Dick and the door, nipping at the older boy’s ankles when he got close enough. 

“Ow! What? What do you hear?” Dick stumbled over to the door, doing his best to avoid stepping on the pup jumping around his feet and putting his ear up against the door. Between two doors and an entire room, it was hard for him to smell or hear anything that could possibly be riling Damian up to such an extent, but even with his weaker senses he could still hear...howling! Bruce must be home then! 

A drawn out whine at his feet morphed into a warbled attempt at a returning howl, shifting Dick’s attention back to the wet pup sitting at his feet. 

“Alright, you win. Brushing can wait,” He conceded, pushing Damian back with his foot so he wouldn’t be hit by the opening door. There was no need for him to worry though, the second the opening was wide enough Damian jumped over his foot and darted out. He watched the boy race across his room and ram into the swinging flap attached to the door leading out into the hallway. Unfortunately for him, Bruce was anything but a cheap man and the flaps were made out of the same solid wood as the doors themselves, making them much heavier than a normal one. 

Amazingly enough, this did nothing to deter Damian, it only slowed him down. Dick watched him quickly recover from the hit and change tactics, lifting himself up onto his back paws and using his front ones to push with all of his might at the flap until it moved forward just enough for him to stick his head through. It was a tight squeeze, but he managed to pull his way through the flap without Dick having to step in to help. 

Dick himself followed behind at a slower pace, not really concerned about losing the pup again now that Bruce was back, and definitely not looking forward to the scolding he’d get for losing him in the first place. At least Damian couldn’t tell him about it quite yet.

It was entertaining to watch Damian gallop through the hallways in an effort to follow the noise, usually taking a wrong turn and backtracking when he noticed Dick wasn’t behind him anymore, and determinedly dashing ahead of him once again. He wanted to be the leader, and Dick was going to let him. Whenever he lost track of where he was going, Damian would plop down and let out a broken howl before swiveling his ears and waiting for someone to call back with a howl or whistle of their own that would send him back on his way like the wolf version of marco polo. 

It was slow progress, but they eventually made their way to Bruce’s room where a small crowd had gathered after all of the commotion. It was normal for everyone to greet a packmate after they returned home, but Dick suspected they were all lingering in anticipation of what was to come. He was shocked to see Jason in his feral form, the dampness on his lower legs indicating he had been outside in the snow. Had he really been out looking for Damian this whole time? Whoops. Maybe Dick should have made more of an effort to find Jason after the fact.

The sea of shifters parted to make way for their newest member as he approached, even Tim who was begrudgingly leaning against Barbara at the edge of the gathering. Damian stiffened at the sight of him, giving his matted chest fur a few embarrassed licks as he seemed to realize the state he was in. Tim rolled his eyes, moving further behind Barbara and seemingly content to look at anywhere except for where Damian was standing, and Dick released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Tim wasn’t going to start a fight this time. 

Seeing that the other boy wasn’t going to be a threat, Damian moved on to the edge of the door and peered into his father's room. Bruce was unpacking his bags of all the items they had brought home and struggling to find a place to put all of Damian’s new things. He was aware of the new presence outside his room, but was content to wait on his son to approach at his own pace. 

There was no need for Damian to be nervous, and yet he hesitated, sniffing at the floor and rubbing his cheek against the doorframe before seeming to steel his nerves and padding confidently into the room. The quiet  _ tap tap tap  _ of his nails on the floor finally seemed to be too much for their alpha, giving up on sorting through their bags and turning to crouch down onto the floor next to his nest. He extended a hand to the pup, who gave it a quick sniff and a lick before coming closer. 

“You’re wet,” Bruce noticed with surprise as he scooped a stiff Damian up into his arms and stood up. It seemed he still wasn’t a big fan of being held.

Dick used this as an opportunity to insert himself more fully into the room, scooching closer to Bruce’s nest, “Well we had a bit of an accident during lunchtime, but I already cleaned him up! He’s fine now.” 

“I see. You’ve had a very big day,” Bruce cooed, smoothing down the fur on top of Damian’s head who gave a grumbled response. Bruce was infatuated with the pup, tucking him under his chin and absently rocking him back and forth like he was still a human baby.  _ His _ little baby. 

The sound of Dick clearing his throat snapped him out of the trance, and he looked over at the beta, who pointedly looked at Bruce’s nest before turning his head back towards the door where the rest of their pack was fervently waiting for permission to come in.

As much as he wanted to keep Damian to himself, it had been too long since they’d had a proper puppy pile. With a tiny nod they all flooded in, quickly staking out claims for their spot in the nest while Damian curiously watched from his perch above it all. After a bit of finessing they had all more or less fit into the large nest of their alpha, leaving a space in the middle for him to carefully step into with their newest charge. 

Unfortunately for Damian, Tim had also been placed in the center of the pile as the designated pack omega. Even with a wall of Bruce’s arm between them the scent of the other omega was overwhelming and the soft rumble of growling was almost immediate. 

“Hush,” Bruce chided, pulling a blanket up to cover the pup and hopefully dry out the last bit of moisture in his fur, “Don’t be mean to Tim, he got you a present in town today. I’ll show it to you later if you’re good” 

Damian snorted in response like he didn’t quite believe him, but stayed quiet much to everyone’s relief. He was still tense, and Bruce could feel his muscles bunching up like he was ready to jump away at the drop of a hat, but he held him tight and willed the boy to relax. 

It was quiet in the room save for the small noises of everyone adjusting themselves to be more comfortable. Eventually Tim took a deep breath and scooted closer, laying his head against Bruce’s arm so he could be at eye level with his personal little demon. Damian bristled, retreating further into the blanket as Tim approached but allowing it to happen. 

Bruce snorted in amusement as Damian burrowed under the covers completely and turned around, leaving Tim to look at his furry behind instead. It wasn’t the best outcome, but slow progress was still progress. 

They’d get there someday. 

—--

Elsewhere, many miles away among the mountains of the Al Ghul territory, a wide patrol had returned, ready to report to their alpha. 

“We tracked him past the Gotham border, sir, but I’m afraid we weren’t able to catch up to him fast enough. He’s under the protection of the Bathound now.” 

The leader of the search group kneeled in front of Ra’s Al Ghul while he spoke. He knew the man wouldn’t be happy with their lack of results, but showing fear was not an option. Not here. 

Ra’s calmly watched from his chair, looking down at the pitiful excuse for an alpha below him. He waited for a moment to make sure no other details were going to be given before leaning forward to ask, “And why have you returned to me, then?” 

The subordinate shifted slightly, “We were under the impression that engaging with the Bathound’s pack would not be in our best interest at the time, Alpha.” 

And suddenly there was no man kneeling before Ra’s at all, just a headless body slumped onto the floor and staining the stone below it. With that taken care of, Ra’s turned his attention to the remaining 3 shifters from the patrol. 

“You three,” He gestured towards the group with his bloody sword, “Will return to Gotham and finish your mission. Do not return to me without my grandson, or I won’t be so merciful as to offer you a quick death.” 

“Yes, Alpha,” They replied in unison, quick to scurry away once they were dismissed. After a quick restock on supplies, the trio set out once again to fulfill their duty to the pack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Dick ever tell Tim about his pants? Stay tuned 
> 
> Anyway to make up for the long delay in an update, I made myself a new tumblr! Now you can pester me on there for updates, snippets, and maybe I'll even post deleted sections of the fic that I decided to cut out while writing! Usually when I write a chapter I'll lose several pages because I'll change my mind about who's perspective I want things to be in 
> 
> Feel free to send in asks if you ever want to how things are going, or if you're interested in hearing any of my other fic ideas
> 
> https://poochy3na.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so that sure happened, huh? Thanks for reading this whole thing and sticking with me so far! It's kind of embarrassing to post super self indulgent stuff like this, but it's time to live life to the fullest!
> 
> I hope you stick around until the next chapter!


End file.
